pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Crystal Walkthrough/Part 6
Ilex Forest The Ilex Forest is a natural maze. You cannot currently get to part of it because a table tree blocks the path. Go up and talk to the man. He is Azalea Town's Kiln's apprentice. Apparently, their ran away from them and is on the loose in the forest. Keep going right and you'll eventually find it. Go up to it and talk to it. It will run off. Head up a bit more and you'll find it again. Talk to it and it will run up a bit more. Corner it and it will run back to where it was. Keep chasing it back to its owner and you'll find the Charcoal Kiln with the Farfetch'd returned. In gratitude, he gives you . If you go back to Azalea Town and to his house, the apprentice will also give you a as thanks. This will raise the power of moves. Teach to a Pokémon and cut the nearby tree down. Go back to where the Farfetch'd was running around. You'll find a in the corner. Head up and you'll see a shrine, which has been made in honor of Ilex Forest's . Go up a little and you'll find an . Up a bit more and you'll find an . Go up, but instead of going up through the ledge, go around clockwise until you find a man by a tree. He will give you . Now you can use it on any of the small trees and a Pokémon could fall out. There are some rare Pokémon that can only be found by Headbutting trees, such as , , and . Go up a little and you'll find an . Head up and left and you'll find a trainer facing some small trees. He will battle you upon being talked to. |} Head down. You won't be able to see it, but there is a hidden on the ground near the corner. Head through the gate. You'll see a woman on the right side with her . She will give you . Head through and you'll be on . Route 34 There are some new Pokémon here to capture as well as some trainers. Immediately by the exit is a . To the northeast of him is a . |} Above him on the left is a . Talk to her after the battle and register her in the PokéGear. She will occasionally call you if she's found a . Just above her is another . |} Next to him is the Pokémon Day Care. Pokémon Day Care Make sure to have an empty space in your party, then talk to the Day Care Man. He will give you the . This will hatch into one of seven Baby Pokémon. It will have a 14% of being , and will know the move . Above the Day Care is an that can only be battled at night. |} To the northeast of him is a . |} You can put his number in your PokéGear and he'll tell you when the Goldenrod Department Store is having a sale. Head north now to Goldenrod City. Category:Walkthrough Category:Pokémon Crystal